


The puppy

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [28]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Dogs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri is handed a puppy by the Commissioner. Will she become part of the team?





	The puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valuable_Valewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/gifts).



> Written for Valuable_Valewis who wanted more Val fics and I seriously needed to write more Death In Paradise!AU Val. 
> 
> Disclaimer: OC Grace is mine. My own creation and not for copying. I will go mad on anyone who takes her.

Valtteri sighs again as Charles giggles softly and murmurs to Pierre. The two youngsters hanging out at Charles desk. Pierre was perched on the desk as Charles typed up some case notes, but the Frenchman’s presence was more hindrance than help. Valtteri cannot help but watch as Charles typed at least ten words before Pierre was distracting him again. At this rate the young Monégasque’s case notes would not be finished.

It was late. Everyone else had gone home apart from Valtteri and Charles. They both needed their cases typed up and so had decided to stay and order some food to the station. However Valtteri had not expected the food to arrive with Pierre. It turns out he could cook and had decided to make a stir fry for both detectives. But now of course it meant he would stay and distract Charles. Which wasn’t fun. Especially since Emilia couldn’t come to the station to make the hours pass for himself.

So Valtteri decides to tune them out. Maybe if he focuses on his own notes he can leave early and let Charles lock up, but he wasn’t sure about that either. Charles was still new to the team and Valtteri wasn’t so sure he would feel okay with leaving Charles alone to lock up. No. It looked like he had to stay here and wait for him once he was done. Fantastic.

He’s halfway done with his work when there’s a knock on the door and Toto appears in the doorway, carrying a bundle in a towel. A moving bundle.

“Ah, Commissioner! What brings you here?” Valtteri asks politely as the Austrian moves over to his desk.

“I was heading home when a couple of children spotted me and knew I worked for the police. They handed me this. Careful, she’s very scared.” Toto murmurs as he reveals a tiny dalmatian puppy cowering in the towel.

Valtteri holds his breath as he looks at the scrawny pup and looks up at Toto questioningly. “And you brought her here, because?”

“Because Catherine is allergic to dog hair and I didn’t want to put her in a shelter, and I guess I heard you and Em wanted children and thought maybe you’d want a puppy to practice on.” Toto explains, making Valtteri’s eyes widen.

“Who told you that? Was it Kimi? I only mentioned it to him over Skype!” Valtteri sighs, wondering how he could murder the Finn. It wouldn’t be too hard, he knew how to cover evidence up.

“Yes it was Kimi, but nevermind that. Please can you take her? She’s got nowhere else to go and she’s so skinny…” Toto pleads.

Valtteri looks at the tiny little puppy and her heterochromic eyes and sighs softly. Toto had him in a corner and he knew it.

* * *

Getting back to the beach shack with the puppy wasn’t a huge problem but Valtteri was worried about Emilia’s reaction, not to mention Felipe’s. The little lizard would not be happy with a new member of the household.

“Em?” Vallteri asks softly as he enters the house. “Em where are you?”

Emilia appears from the bedroom, smiling softly. “You’re home!” And then her eyes land on the puppy. “Oh my god, what do we have here?!”

She moves so fast Valtteri barely sees her move. One second she’s upstairs and the next she’s besides him and cooing at the little puppy. “Oh my goodness aren’t you adorable! Yes you are! Yes!” She ruffles the puppy’s ears and turns to Valtteri. “So where did you find her? Is she ours?”

Valtteri blinks at the speed of her words and gazes down at the puppy, who wags her tail. “Toto got handed her by some kids, he didn’t know who else to give her to. So he gave her to me.”

“Are we keeping her?” Emilia enquiries, smiling when the puppy licks her hand. “Oh I love you! Yes I do!”

“Well, if you want her to stay then yes of course.” Valtteri grins at her, liking how happy she is. “I can go out first thing tomorrow morning and get her a collar and a bed and things.”

Emilia beams, moving to give him a soft kiss as the puppy looks between them, tail going mad at the happiness around her.

“Okay okay little girl. You can get down now and explore.” Valtteri grins and gently lets the puppy down. She’s instantly scampering away to explore her new home.

Emilia grins and kisses Valtteri’s cheek. “She’s going to settle right in.” She murmurs as she watches the pup dash through the house.

“Let's hope Felipe likes her.” Valtteri grins, hearing a curious soft whine. He moves over to where the puppy is sat on the deck watching the little lizard crawl along the wall.

“That’s Felipe.” Valtteri says with a grin as the puppy’s head tilts questioningly at the lizard. “He’s not for eating. An ex-detective I know will kill you if you tried.”

She whines and gives up, turning to look at Valtteri as if expecting to be picked up. Valtteri huffs softly and takes her into his arms, carrying her back inside dutifully. 

* * *

That night the puppy curls up between Valtteri and Emilia on their bed, fast asleep and warm and fed. She had found a home for life. 

* * *

“So you named her Fanni?” Kimi asks with a smile as he tries to stop the small baby in his arms from stealing his mobile. He was skyping Valtteri from London. Or trying to. Baby Grace was very insistent on taking his phone.

“We did.” Valtteri grins, leaning against the side of the shack and watching Fanni run across the sand with Emilia. “She’s fit right in. Charles even got her a small police dog harness. She’s practically part of the team!”

Kimi laughs softly, making a soft sound as Grace almost hits him in the eye with a tiny fist. “I’ve got to go. The little one wants my attention.”

Valtteri grins softly, understanding, and waves them both goodbye as he ends the call. He looks out over the beach and breathes in the salty air. He loved it here on the Island and watching Emilia play fetch with Fanni on the sand, he knows she loves it here too. It was their home. Hopefully for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
